Tengo 38 años y soy virgen
by PaulaWatson
Summary: Sherlock tiene un secreto y sabe que hacer.¿A quien pedirá consejo?¿Qué pasará si John lo descubre?/ Este fanfic participa en el reto The Game Is On del foro I am Sherlocked


**Este fanfic participa en el rally The Game Is On del foro I'm Sherlocked.**

 **¡Por la gloria del imperio de Scotland Yard!**

 **Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece.  
**

—¡Buenos días! —exclama John bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sherlock estaba inspeccionando unas pruebas de sangre que habían llegado esta mañana. John se acercó a él y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. Sherlock y él estaban oficialmente en una relación. No hacía mucho, tan solo unos días. Sherlock, en un ataque de celos al ver a una mujer coqueteando con John, le confesó todo lo que sentía por él y para su sorpresa, ese sentimiento era recíproco. A decir verdad, nada había cambiado mucho. Sus vidas seguían siendo iguales, incluso dormían en habitaciones separadas, la única diferencia era que ambos sabían sus sentimientos y los habían aceptado, aparte de algunos dulces besos. Al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta de su 'relación' antes inexistente menos ellos.

Ese día, John decidió invitar a Sherlock a cenar a Angelo's. El primer restaurante al que fueron cuando se conocieron.

—John, ya estoy listo. ¿Bajas? —gritaba Sherlock desde el salón.

—Sí, ya voy, estoy vistiéndome —dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras aun con la chaqueta en la mano.

Sherlock no podía quitar sus ojos de él. Aunque nunca lo había querido admitir, John era muy atractivo y ese traje le quedaba muy bien.

John alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta?

—Claro. Eres mi pareja, se supone que me gusta todo de ti, ¿no?—dijo Sherlock, siempre tan lógico. John decidió no contestar a eso.

John había reservado una mesa en Angelo's, estaba decorada con velas, algo que le hacía recordar a la primera vez que estuvieron allí.

La noche fue perfecta. Comieron, charlaron y al salir del restaurante fueron a dar un paseo bajo las estrellas. John no podía creer que Sherlock no estuviera extremadamente aburrido. Pero sabía que algo le preocupaba. John no era tonto, a pesar de que a veces Sherlock le hiciera creer lo contrario, y había algo que Sherlock ocultaba. Era obvio. Estaba mucho tiempo pensativo, abría la boca y la cerraba rápidamente como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviera.

—Sherlock, ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó John preocupado.

—No, sólo pienso en el caso que hemos resuelto esta mañana, lo siento.

John sabía que eso era mentira. Sherlock siempre ponía los casos como excusa cuando no quería contar algo. ¿Qué le pasaría a Sherlock? Se preguntaba John.

Los días pasaban y Sherlock seguía igual. John intentaba deducirlo pero él no era el detective, no podía leer la mente ni saber que le ocurría solo con observarlo. John, decidió dejarlo pasar, era Sherlock, él siempre era así.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

—Hola hermanito, recibí tu mensaje. Espero que sea algo importante —dijo Mycroft apoyando su paraguas contra la mesa del salón y sentándose en el sillón de John frente a su hermano.

—Esto... sé que es un poco incómodo hablar de esto contigo pero eres la única persona a la que se lo puedo contar. Te juro que como se te ocurra hacer alguna broma o contarle esto a alguien no sales vivo —dijo Sherlock en tono amenazador aunque en realidad estaba avergonzado.

—De acuerdo. Sherlock, ¿para qué tanto secretismo? Dilo ya.

—Verás... es algo a lo que llevo varios días dándole vueltas en mi cabeza. Es sobre John y yo. Somos pareja, eso ya lo sabías —dijo con el tono de 'es obvio'—. Las parejas tienen sexo —dijo mirando al suelo. Elegir a su hermano para contarle sus problemas no había sido una buena idea.

—Ajá, eso lo sé. Continúa, por favor.

—Y yo... yo nunca he tenido sexo con nadie. Soy virgen. Tengo treinta y ocho años y soy virgen. Me da vergüenza decírselo a John, a lo mejor se ríe de mí y piensa que soy un bicho raro y, Mycroft, yo no quiero que eso pase. Yo lo quiero —dijo seriamente.

—Diría que me ha sorprendido tu revelación pero mentiría, ya que me lo imaginaba. No hay nada de malo en eso. Sólo diselo. Sherlock, este tema de conversación es un poco incómodo. ¿Entiendes? Además, tengo asuntos importantes que resolver —dijo levantándose y cogiendo su paraguas—. Díselo, es una tontería.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lo que ninguno de los hermanos Holmes había advertido era que John había llegado a la puerta y los había pillado en medio de aquella conversación, por lo que se había enterado de todo aquello. Lo primero que le entraron ganas de hacer era reírse a carcajadas por lo dramático que era Sherlock. A John eso no le importaba en absoluto, eran adultos, John no se iba a reír de él.

Decidió dejarle tiempo a Sherlock. No iba a decirle que ya lo sabía. Esperaría a que él se lo confesara y luego le diría lo tonto que había sido por pensar que a John le importaría eso.


End file.
